Bad Romance
by luv2write0205
Summary: Hotch, Emily and JJ are captured by an unsub. JJ is held hostage and the unsub forces Hotch and Emily to do something they don't approve of yet… Rated M for complete smut… Final chapter is up!
1. Captured

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Criminal Minds and nothing in this story is real, but it could happen…..

**Summary**: Hotch, Emily and JJ are captured by an unsub. JJ is held hostage and the unsub forces Hotch and Emily to do something they don't approve of yet… Rated M for complete smut…

**Author's Note**: So I truly hope that everyone enjoys this fic! It's been in my head for a while now, but I finally was able to put it into words the right way. It's different for me and it's one of my first stories where H/P isn't in love yet. Anyway, I've been talking way too much, but anyway, please leave a review and enjoy this fic. Thanks.

***~OoO~***

_"We can't plan life. All we can do is be available for it" -Lauryn Hill_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 1: Captured**

Hotch's vision was blurry, his head was killing him and he felt like he had been buried alive. And why were his wrists and ankles hurting him so bad? He felt cold stone behind him and hard cement under his black shoes. Where was he?

Forcing his eyes open, Hotch looked around at tried to put the pieces together in his mind. Where in the world was he? He finally realized that he was in a basement. Not just any basement, but a cold, dark, depressing basement. He finally figured out why his wrists and ankles were hurting. It was because he was tied to iron hooks on the wall with tight ropes. His heart leaped when he spotted a female tied next to him on the wall.

He assumed that the figure had dark hair, yet the basement was dark and he couldn't really tell her hair color for sure. She was slim and looked to be about 5'6. Her eyes were closed and she had her head tipped back, so that it rested against the wall behind her. Her wrists and ankles were tied to hooks on the wall as well. Suddenly, he started to remember what had happened.

***~OoO~***

He had been going in on an unsub, who abducted a male and two females, put one female up for hostage and forced the other two to have sex in front of him, but ended up killing all three at the end.

Hotch had been with Emily when he had gone in. It had just been the two of them because the rest of the team was going to the unsub's house. This hadn't been the unsub's house though that him and Emily were at now. They had just stopped at an abandoned shack because they had both heard screams from inside. He remembered having his gun out in front of him and kicking down the front door. After that, everything was a blur.

***~OoO~***

Emily stirred next to him, but didn't wake up. Hotch tried to break free from the ropes that were tying him to the wall, but they were so tight, that he wasn't even able to budge. Suddenly, Hotch heard footsteps making their way down the large staircase that led to the basement. A man carrying another figure approached him.

"Hello Agent Hotchner" he purred as he set the figure, who was another woman, down on the floor. She was unconscious as he laid her down.

"Jeff Davis" Hotch muttered as he looked into the eyes ofthe unsub. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Doing what I enjoy, that's what" Jeff replied. "So you probably now know that I captured two of your little buddies: Agent Prentiss and lovely Agent Jareau here".

Hotch's eyes widened when he saw that the other woman that he had been carrying was JJ. "You had better let her go, you sick son of a-".

"Oh Agent Hotchner. As long as you cooperate with me, I'll let you all go. I caught this blonde chick sneaking around here. She's a little too pretty to be a badass agent like you. She's definitely hotter than that one" Jeff answered as he jabbed a finger at Emily. "That's why I'm saving her for you".

Hotch stared through the man. Emily had awoke next to him and was blinking uncertainly. Jeff slowly unbuttoned the buttons of JJ's top, placing wet kisses down her chest.

"It really is your choice" Jeff replied while massaging JJ's bra covered breasts in his palms.

"Don't you touch her" Hotch warned as Jeff grinned devilishly.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Emily asked as she looked from him to Jeff. "Somebody, tell me what's happening".

"Do you want me to tell you what's happening, sweet cheeks?" Jeff answered as he slowly unclasped JJ's bra. "I want you to have some fun with your boss or I kill your friend here". Jeff pulled a gun out of his pocket and held it up to JJ's head. "And then I kill the two of you, one by one". He had now finished undoing JJ's bra and was now rubbing each nipple, waiting for it to peak before he licked each one slowly.

"Leave JJ alone" Emily cried as she swore while attempting to tug on the binds around her wrists and ankles.

"Well then decide what you want to do" Jeff replied as he finally removed his mouth from JJ's breasts, smirking at the two agents in front of him. Hotch looked at Emily who stared back at him helplessly before slowly nodding. Finally after a long silence, Hotch spoke.

"We'll do it, but only for JJ".

"Nice choice" Jeff replied as he grabbed the gun and still held it up to JJ's head. "But if you don't listen to me, I kill her".

Emily and Hotch nodded slowly, refusing to look at the other.

***~OoO~***

"Prentiss, I'm so sorry" Hotch murmured as he glanced into her eyes. "I really don't want to hurt you or push you into something you don't want to do. I am your supervisor and I truly feel terrible about doing this to you".

"Hotch, its ok. It's for JJ". Emily whispered. The ropes loosened around her wrists and ankles before releasing her altogether as well as Hotch. Jeff closed the door and left. Emily spotted a speaker on the ceiling of the basement.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" Jeff called over the intercom. "Do it already".

Hotch exchanged a glance with Emily and then stood in front of her. Emily made the first move, lunging forward and pulling her boss into a passionate kiss. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. He could feel the brunette slipping her hands under his suit jacket and moaning ever so lightly against his lips while he sucked on her tongue.

"We need to fool this guy" Emily whispered against his lips while shoving her tongue into his mouth.

"Yeah?" Hotch whispered against her lips while Emily moaned deeply into his mouth and grasped his face.

"Sorry for what I'm about to do" Emily murmured quietly, her hands dropping his suit jacket to the floor and then ripping his work shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. She peppered open mouth kisses down his chest.

Hotch stared at her, as if transfixed while her hands undid the zipper of his dress pants. He shivered lightly when she began undoing the belt buckle and pushing them down. Once his pants were removed, Emily then slid a hand down his boxers. She squeezed his cock roughly, feeling his length and rubbing up and down slowly.

"Prentiss" Hotch groaned out. Calling her last name would most likely convince the unsub that they weren't enjoying themselves, even though Hotch was somewhat enjoying himself. This was Prentiss who was stroking his cock and now removing his boxers, touching the very tip of her tongue to the very wet tip of his cock.

Hotch felt like thrusting into her as if his life depended on it. She was so very talented with her tongue, licking from the base to the very tip of his enormous penis. He groaned again, louder this time causing her to stuff his length into her mouth, sucking hard.

Hotch couldn't get over the fact that Emily Prentiss, his subordinate and agent, was on her knees in front of him and sucking on him. Her eyes were closed and her head was bobbing up and down, swallowing every mouthful of his orgasm eagerly. Hotch lost all control. He shoved himself further into her mouth, feeling his tip sliding down her throat. Emily gagged as Hotch pulled his cock out of her mouth.

Hotch pulled Emily up to stand in front of him. She was still dressed. Hotch tore the suit jacket and blouse from her body, unclipping the black lace bra and cupping her small breasts. Her lips glittered in the darkness, her mouth wet from sucking him. Hotch buried his face in between her breasts. He flicked his tongue out of his mouth to slowly lick the hardened tip of her nipple.

Emily closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying out. She didn't want to give the unsub any satisfaction, but she wanted Hotch to know that she was enjoying what he was doing to her, even if they were being pressured into doing it.

Hotch than sucked her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each one, and feeling her squirm. He decided that he definitely wanted to make her squirm even more. Hotch pulled away from her breasts and soon had her pants, panties and boots off of her. He leaned up to kiss her lips passionately.

Hotch began to kiss his way down Emily's body, starting at her lips and moving down her chin to her neck, breasts, down her stomach and finally kissing the area right above her clit. Now he was eye level with her blistering heat.

Both agents had just about forgotten that this was supposed to be a show for the unsub to save JJ. It had turned into something more than that. Neither cared if Jeff knew that they were enjoying themselves so much that they could barely breathe. Really, the only thing that was going through Emily's mind at the moment was the fact that Hotch, her serious yet sexy, supervisor was going to realize how much he turned her on.

***~OoO~***

_"You have succeeded in life when all you really want is only what you really need" - Vernon Howard_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**I was going to do a chapter 2, I think. **

**Tell me what you guys think**.


	2. Rescued

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters...

**Summary: **Hotch and Emily are rescued from the unsub, but Emily is shot.

**Author's Note: **Responses to reviews for chapter 1 are at the bottom of the page.

_"Character is much easier kept than recovered" -Thomas Paine_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 2: Rescued**

Hotch looked up at Emily and the two made eye connection. Emily nodded, giving him permission.

"Please Hotch" she whispered. "I need you to taste how ready I am for you to take me".

Without warning, Hotch shoved his tongue into her heat. Emily moaned loudly.

"Mmmm Hotch... Harder please".

Hotch listened to her command and thrust his tongue further into her wetness. He could hear her moaning his name. Emily sighed in defeat when he pulled his tonguefrom her clit.

"Ohhh Mmmm Hotch" Emily moaned as Hotch fastened his mouth to her own and gave her such a hot kiss that it made her toes curl. Emily cried out again when he dropped down between her legs and licked every drop of her into his open mouth, thrusting his tongue once again into her. She tasted like fresh strawberries and sweet cream. It was Emily who pulled away this time.

Hotch looked at Emily with a confused look on his handsome face. He licked his lips and could taste her on his tongue.

"Fuck me now please Hotch" Emily pleaded. "I have protection".

Hotch looked at the anxious brunette and could see the determination on her face. Lining himself with her, he thrust deeply into her, hearing her loud moaning and panting. He pulled himself out of her and then plunged back into her. Emily threw her head back and screamed loudly. She just couldn't contain herself.

"Aaron, more" Emily screamed as Hotch thrust in and out of her quickly.

***~OoO~***

Emily collapsed against Hotch. Both were breathing heavy from the passion of what they had just done. Hotch lightly ran a hand down her breasts, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Emily picked herself up from Hotch's body and found her work outfit on the floor. Hotch began to pick up his boxers and suit. Both brunette agents were now dressed.

"Prentiss, why the hell did you rip my shirt? Look at it now".

Emily stifled a giggle when she saw the white shirt was torn is about five different places and all the buttons were missing.

"Not freaking funny" Hotch grumbled as Emily smirked again.

"It is completely funny! You had better keep that shirt forever because it will remind you of me". Emily smiled, but her smile disappeared when she heard Jeff's voice over the intercom again.

"Nice job, agents. You two really know how to start the fire anywhere at any time. Well you guys did work hard enough so now you can have your friend back".

Both colleagues blushed and sighed in relief. The door of the basement opened and Jeff entered, pulling JJ along with him. One hand was around her neck, holding a gun and in his other hand was a tape recorder. JJ was trying to get away, but Jeff had a firm grip on her neck, the gun digging into her skin.

"You two should keep this" he said with an evil grin. Jeff pressed a button on the small device and the tape began to play.

"Mmmm Ohhh Hotch. Harder please! Ohhh" came the sounds of Emily moaning and then there was loud kissing and more grunting and moaning. Jeff pressed another button and the tape stopped.

"I think that's all we need to hear because it goes on for about 25 minutes" Jeff said.

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but a loud bang upstairs made all four of them jump.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeff muttered, dragging JJ out the door and up the stairway, Emily and Hotch jogging close behind.

***~OoO~***

"Don't move" Morgan barked. "Release the weapon and get down on the ground".

Jeff smirked and raised the gun at Emily, who was standing next to Hotch. Morgan fired the gun at exactly the same time that the unsub did. The bullet from Jeff's gun hit Emily and she crumpled to the ground. Morgan's bullet hit the unsub in the chest, knocking the man backwards.

"Emily!" Morgan yelled. He and Hotch immediately ran to the brunette, who was on the ground.

"Unsub's dead" Rossi said as he checked for a pulse. JJ crawled out from under the dead unsub and over to Emily.

"She's got a pulse, but a very faint one" Hotch responded. "I need a medic!" he shouted. The gunshot wound had struck her right shoulder and blood was gushing everywhere.

"Emily, listen to me" Hotch said quietly, stroking the side of her face. "You're going to make it. Just stay with me. They're coming. We're going to help you".

***~OoO~***

After Emily had been escorted into an ambulance, the nervous team followed the ambulance in an SUV. They arrived at the hospital momentarily.

"I hope that she's going to be okay" Reid murmured once the team was assembled in the waiting room. Rossi, Reid, Morgan, JJ and Garcia were sitting in chairs while Hotch continued to pace the floor, arms crossed over his chest tightly.

"I feel like this is my fault" Morgan said softly. "If I had shot that unsub just a couple of seconds earlier, and thenEmily never would have been shot".

"This is nobody's fault" Rossi spoke up. "It was the unsub's fault".

Hotch stopped pacing for a moment to sneak a look at JJ. She had been quiet the entire time they had been there. The blonde hadn't mentioned anything about how he and Emily had sex. That was definitely a good thing for now until he could gather the courage to tell the guys and Garcia.

"Aaron" Rossi began quietly. "What did the unsub do to you, Em, and JJ?"

Hotch swore inwardly. It was as if Dave had been reading his mind. Hotch exchanged a helpless look with JJ and decided to finally tell them what had occurred.

"Well…" Hotch began slowly. "Prentiss and I had been going in on Jeff Davis. He wasn't at his apartment. He was at an abandoned shack, but the only reason we had entered was because we had both heard screams coming from inside of there".

Hotch took a deep breath and continued. "He had captured both of us, stole our guns and tied us up to iron hooks on the wall and electronic ropes. JJ had also been captured and was being held hostage. The unsub had a motivation to force two of his victims to have sex while the other would be held hostage. That was kind of exactly what he did to us".

Morgan and Garcia's eyes widened and Rossi and Reid clearly looked surprised.

"Davis forced Prentiss and I to have sex and well…that's what happened, but please don't hold this over our heads because we want to try and forget it ever happened because it wasn't something we had planned on doing nor plan on ever doing again".

Before anyone could continue speaking, a nurse entered the waiting room filled with tense agents.

"Family for Emily Prentiss?" she asked, looking around.

"That's us" Rossi responded.

"Is she okay?" Garcia asked nervously. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, we have her stabilized. She is waking up, but is still weak. The bullet was embedded in her right shoulder. She did lose a lot of blood though. Follow me please".

The team followed the nurse down the hall, Hotch in the lead. When they entered the hospital room where Emily was, Hotch's heart immediately broke.

Emily was lying in a hospital bed. Her brown hair was limp and she was hooked up to a machine that was counting her pulse. Her eyes were red and had a distant look to them.

"Gumdrop?" Garcia asked in a raspy voice.

"Hey guys. Really, I'm fine" Emily began upon seeing the looks of concern on her friend's faces. She exchanged a quick glance with Hotch, while Rossi stroked her hair gently. A bandage was wrapped around her shoulder where she had been shot and nearly killed.

"Em, I'm so sorry" JJ said almost inaudibly.

"Guys, really. It's totally okay. I'm fine" Emily answered.

Within a few days, Emily had been released from the hospital and was back at work. Her bandage had been replaced with a sling and she was now on her way to recovery. Emily was sitting at her desk when she saw Hotch approaching her.

"Prentiss, we need to talk about what happened" he said in a low voice.

"I know" Emily responded quietly. "How about after work tonight?"

"It's a date" Hotch answered. As he made his way up to his office once again, sitting down in his chair, his mind wandered to a dirty place. A vivid daydream began to play in his mind.

In his daydream, he was in his office at his desk and Emily was on his lap. She was kissing him frantically and oh so passionately. She was rubbing the front of his pants rapidly and her hand tugged open the zipper on them.

She was dropping to her knees so that she was right in front of his growing erection. Just as she was about to give him a killer blowjob, his daydream ended and he found himself sitting at his desk, alone.

Hotch sighed, picking up his pen and continuing to work on his files in front of him. He couldn't keep having these kinds of daydreams about Prentiss. It just wasn't right. He began to watch the clock instead, waiting for that night to come.

***~OoO~***

_"You have to lead people gently toward what they already know is right." -Phil Crosby_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a well appreciated**

**review ****to let me know if I should end it **

**here or continue.**

**I was going to end it like this, but let me know what **

**you guys think. Thanks again!**

***~OoO~***

**greengirl82- **Thanks so much for the review and the compliment!

**Ncisluver- **I have some pretty good ideas in mind on how to end this fic. I hope that you stay tuned.

**lizzabet, Aaron 'Dimples' Hotchner, "a" and jenny crum- **I'll try and update as soon as I can! Thanks for the review and the compliments.

**BeautifulDisaster123-** Yeah, that is a pretty good idea! I'm still thinking about how to tweak this story to perfection. Thanks!

**gibbsgirlie08, HPforever-after and Au Hunter-** I have a feeling that chapter 2 is going to be one of the key chapters to this entire fic. Look out for it soon! Thank you!


	3. A New Relationship

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or the characters, which belong to CBS…

**Summary:**This chapter relates to the relationship between Hotch and Emily after their kidnapping. It focuses mostly on their mental states afterword. I promise that there will be a happy ending!

**Author's Note**: Responses for last chapter's review's are at the bottom of the page.

_Albert Einstein once said "I have no special talent. I am only passionately curious"._

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 3- A New Relationship**

Emily signed off on the last case file for the night. She took a deep breath. Finally, she had finished the endless amount of case files that were piled up on her desk. As much as her job had its perks, it also was tiring and exhausting as well.

Standing up to stretch her body, Emily glanced at her watch and saw that the hands of the small clock read 8:57. Hotch was supposed to arrive at her apartment at 9:15 to talk with her. She wondered for a brief second if all they were going to do was talk.

Emily had been extremely confused about Hotch's feelings for her. She wondered if the only reason that they had made love four days ago was because of JJ's hostage situation. She highly doubted that Hotch actually loved her or wanted her.

Walking up to his office slowly, Emily knocked at her boss' office door. She heard his voice saying "Come in". Heading to his desk, Emily handed him her finished file and watched as he took it from her without meeting her eyes.

"See you tonight, sir" Emily said gently to Hotch while he nodded. She had a sudden urge to kiss him and hoped that he felt the same way about her that she did with him.

"Goodbye, Prentiss" Hotch called to his subordinate. She turned and smiled before walking towards the door.

***~OoO~***

Hotch sighed in an exhausted tone. He needed to get laid as quickly as possible. He had been feeling extremely horney tonight. He was so horney that the bulge in the front of his pants was growing by the minute. He was happy when he had signed off on the last case file and was ready to head to Emily's apartment. It would take him at least fifteen minutes to get to her place from the BAU.

***~OoO~***

Emily had arrived home fairly quickly and began to search through her closet for something to wear. She finally settled on a soft, short-sleeved, cotton dress that came to her knees, pairing it with a pair of open black shoes with a low wedge heel. She ran a brush through her hair and allowed it to cascade down her shoulders.

Just as Emily was finishing with fixing her makeup, she heard a knock on the door. Peering through the peephole, Emily spotted Hotch standing outside her door in his suit from work. He looked tense and slightly nervous. She took a deep breath before opening the door to her boss.

"Hey" he said quickly while she returned the greeting, opening the door wider to let him in. He looked hot and serious as usual, two of the virtues about him that made him extremely sexy.

Emily headed toward the living room and Hotch took that opportunity to check out her butt in the dress she was wearing.

"Would you like to sit on the couch?" she asked softly while he nodded and sat on the couch. Emily sat down next to him a minute later, carrying two small glasses of wine.

"So, how have you been holding up?" Emily asked, while Hotch took a sip of the wine.

"I guess I've been okay" he answered.

Emily nodded. At that point, Hotch turned to face her. He looked directly into her eyes before continuing.

"Emily, I've been thinking about what has happened between us over the past few days and I feel that my discovery cannot be concealed any longer. I have absolutely no regrets over what we did. Instead of telling you how I feel right now, I would like to show you. Actions do speak louder than words".

Hotch moved closer to Emily until they were nose to nose. Emily's thoughts were in a whirlwind. She was so confused and hoped that Hotch was going to do what she hoped he would do.

'_Oh please kiss me_' she thought, her eyes locking on his lips. Hotch saw this and knew that she wanted this as much as he did. He finally placed his lips to her parted ones. Immediately, Emily's eyes fluttered shut before his did and her hand went to the back of his neck. She began to moan loudly into his mouth.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Their lips were mashed together and their tongues were dancing in each other's mouths. Hotch ran his hands up and down her back and sucked her lower lip into his mouth, hearing her moan loudly. His mouth moved to her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys down her soft skin.

"Where's your bedroom?" Hotch asked between wet, open-mouthed kisses to her sweet lips, picking her up off of the couch and into his arms in a bridal style.

"Up the stairs, straight ahead" Emily answered, gasping for breath. The whole way up the stairs, Hotch would stop, pinning Emily against the wall and the two would make out before continuing on their way up the stairs.

***~OoO~***

Hotch flung her on her own bed, climbing on top of her and kissing her hard. He pulled her dress up over her head, revealing a black lace bra and matching panties. How did he know that Emily was a lacey undergarment shopper? Reaching behind her, he unclipped and pulled off her bra in one shot. He stared at her breasts; her nipples looked like they were begging to be licked.

Hotch sucked on one hard nipple before moving to the other, swirling his tongue around each one. Emily grabbed onto his tie and moaned again. His hand teased around the hem of her panties. Just as he was about to slip his hand into them, Emily grabbed his hand stopping him.

"You're still dressed" she said, the look in her eyes turning dangerous. His confused expression disappeared, replacing itself with one of matching dirtiness.

"Maybe you should do something about that" Hotch answered with a smirk.

"You asked for it" Emily replied, springing into action. She slipped his suit jacket off his shoulders, undid his red tie and unbuttoned his work shirt. Trailing a line of kisses down his chest, she spotted the huge bulge that was evident in the front of his pants.

Upon seeing his desire for her, Emily undid his belt buckle quickly and tore the belt from its loops.

"Easy, Emily. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here all night if you want" Hotch said with a chuckle.

Emily undid his dress pants and pushed them off his legs along with his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his wet cock and began to pump him hard. His groans and deep moans caused her to pump him even harder. Without waiting, she shoved his entire huge length into her mouth, working him with her tongue.

"Oh god, Emily" Hotch moaned while Emily cradled his balls in her free hand. His orgasm came immediately and she swallowed every last bit of his sweetness. Seeing Emily's dark head between his legs caused Hotch to tear Emily's panties from her and shove first his fingers into her clit than his tongue.

"Mmmm, Aaron. Yes, right there. Ohhh" Emily cried loudly. She gripped the edges of her bed while he made love to her with his tongue.

Hotch lined himself up with her opening. Remembering that she was on birth control, he than wasted no time on thrusting into her. Emily screamed loudly and moaned. He worked harder on slamming himself into her center. He reached a hand between their bodies and played with her swollen clit. Emily cried out harder and Hotch leaned down to kiss her passionately on the mouth.

Hotch fell over the edge immediately after Emily did. They collapsed against each other, both breathing heavy from their lovemaking.

"I really really love you a lot" Hotch said, kissing her again. Emily smiled. "I love you too".

This time, when they had made love, it had felt different than the first time. It had definitely been less tense and both agents had really had the chance to enjoy what they had embarked on: a brand new relationship.

That night, Hotch and Emily had made love to each other six more times before finally falling into a deep sleep, arms wrapped around each other and smiles on their faces.

***~OoO~***

_"Love is a gross exaggeration of the difference between one person and everybody else." -George Bernard Shaw_

***~OoO~***

**Please take the time to leave a review to let me know what you**

**thought of this story overall **

**and this chapter individually! Thanks again!**

**xx-SQ215-xx, ****healthnut1232, ****Hotly-Jemily-**Thank you to all of the sweet compliments that I recieved about my writing! You guys are all wonderful!

**Hazmatt, ****VegasNYLAParis, ****BeautifulDisaster123- **As promised, you can be sure that this story is going to end on a rather happy note. Hope that you check it out.

**Hotly81173-**Haha! I'll try and make it as smutty as FF allows! I think that most of the time, smut gives a story that "woah" factor.

**Kayla, ramona, "a"- **I'll keep going, lol! The next chapter is going to be the last, though. As promised, a happy ending is going to be thrown in there.

**greengirl82-** I know! "It's a date" is the best thing that either Hotch or Emily could say. I hope to update soon!

**jennycrum, lizzabet, Ncisluver, HPforever-after, ****kellz1pt5**- I'll update ASAP! The next chapter is guarenteed to have a happy ending. Thank you for the kind compliments.


End file.
